1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power converter (for example, a switching power-supply unit) used for power conversion or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3682773 proposes a switching power-supply unit including capacitors and an inductor that form a resonance circuit.